1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall element serving for the presentation of goods. The wall element includes a wall surface provided with inclined intersecting slots and at least one support or carrying unit releasably attached to the wall element, wherein the support unit protrudes beyond the wall surface and for support engages in at least two of the intersecting inclined slots, and wherein the support unit includes two downwardly converging support surfaces. The invention also relates to a support unit for such a wall element.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE-OS 43 27 843 of this applicant already discloses a wall element of the above-described type with releasably fastened support units which serve particularly for receiving and presenting printed products or blister packages, i.e., predominantly lightweight objects.
However, during experiments with the wall element to explore additional fields of use as well as during practical use, it has been found that the wall element is also very well suited for the presentation of heavy objects which protrude by a relatively large distance beyond the wall surface and, thus, the wall element can also basically be used for the presentation of bottles, for example, wine bottles or liquor bottles. However, while printed products and blister packages can be easily stacked one behind the other in the support units, so that a printed front side faces away from the wall element toward the front into the room and can be easily read, in the case of bottles the space required with respect to the necessary wall surface is very large if they were to be placed upright in the support units. In addition, upright bottles can be knocked over relatively easily especially during the removal of an adjacent bottle. Moreover, particularly in the case of the presentation of expensive wines, the wine bottles should not assume an upright position in the support units which would cause the corks to remain dry.
On the other hand, bottles which are stacked in the horizontal position have a much greater stability and require less space with respect to the necessary wall surface, however, the upwardly facing bottle labels cannot be read or can only be read very poorly without removing a bottle, so that this type of arrangement is not suitable for a sales presentation.